


of vegetables and pretty babysitters

by saudade (WindedDreams)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, babysitter, its not gross stuff, older!hinata, really innocent, uhm no, young!kags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindedDreams/pseuds/saudade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Of course, let’s not be hasty</i>, he decided. After all, if his babysitter was willing to throw out vegetables, wanted to keep secrets from his mum and was really pretty then he couldn’t be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of vegetables and pretty babysitters

“My babysitter is the prettiest person ever! Don’t even try and say she’s not!” Even seated with his legs folded in his lap and his arms crossed, Tanaka still managed to look intimidating. Though, Kageyama thought with mild amusement, it was probably because the look on his face portrayed that of a constipated pig. Still, no matter how ridiculous he appeared, Tanaka was still older and therefore, almost guaranteed to be frightening. Kageyama decided that arguing was not worth it, because really, he had seen Tanaka’s babysitter too and she was rather pretty. 

“Isn’t it annoying to have a babysitter? Don’t they make stupid rules and force feed you vegetables?” Noya piped up, his eyes wide with awe. He too had developed a puppy crush on Kiyoko, Tanaka’s often bragged about babysitter. The thirteen year old sat on his knees, hands bunched into the bottom of his pants as he practically vibrated with excitement. Kageyama would have laughed, had he not been in agreement with the boy. Vegetables were disgusting and no matter how pretty Kiyoko or any babysitters were, none of them would be able to make him eat them.

Tanaka seemed to preen under the attention, raising a finger as if he had all the knowledge of babysitters in the world. Maybe he did, Kageyama thought. He went through them enough. 

“Well, yeah, of course they make you eat your vegetables. But that’s only because they want you to grow up big and strong!” Tanaka grinned, his thirteen year old smile betraying a lost tooth. “Kiyoko says when I’m older, I might be able to date her.” Both he and Noya seemed to come alive at this admission, and Kageyama shook his head. He’d been the same height for years; thank god he didn’t have a babysitter to grow for.

Naturally, as luck was never on his side, Kageyama had a babysitter within a week. It was with forlorn eyes that he watched his parents leave from his bedroom window. He shut his door quietly, almost afraid that if he slammed the door, the babysitter would come running up the stairs, vegetables in tow. Kageyama shuddered. No. He would not eat vegetables. Not today, not tomorrow, not even next year! 

There was only so long he could hide in his room, however, and it was with great disappointment, and certainly _not_ fear, that he came face to legs with the teen. Twelve year old Kageyama balled his fists and stared ahead resolutely. The corridor outside his room was partially blocked by the spindly legs of his babysitter. 

“I will _not_ eat any vegetables,” he stated, voice barely wavering. A nasty scowl passed over his features and only deepened when he heard breathy laughter. A hand fell on his head, the fingers running through the hair, causing it to stick up at odd places.

The voice that greeted his ears was admittedly nice. Full of excitement and what seemed like pure sunlight. Bleh, he didn’t like this babysitter at all. “I don’t like vegetables either, kid!” 

Kid! How dare he be called a kid! Annoyance practically radiating from his small body, Kageyama glared upwards. His breath caught in his throat and an odd heat rushed to his cheeks. Before he could even begin to think of yelling, he’d forgotten everything he was going to say. His babysitter, orange locks of hair falling across his face, brown eyes bright with amusement and pale fingers tangled through his hair, was beautiful. Kageyama nearly cried. 

“I-I mean it! I’m not going to eat any of them.” Unable to hold down a nasty look, as his cheeks served to further embarrass him, Kageyama was certain he was pouting. Bleh, bleh, bleh! Babysitters were the absolute worst, no matter how pretty they were or how much they hated vegetables.

The babysitter, Hinata, he remembered, squatted down. He seemed even more amused than before, especially when Kageyama only grew redder. “Don’t mock my height,” he muttered crossly, the fingers still combing through his hair. Hinata giggled, honest to god giggled, and if Kageyama hadn’t been lost then, then certainly his twelve year old heart had thrown itself into a pit of puppy love now. He was dead. So dead. Maybe he would be annoying enough to make Hinata want to quit?

“Let’s go throw out the vegetables your mum left in the pot,” Hinata whispered as though it were a great secret. He winked, rising slowly. “But you can’t tell her, because then I won’t be allowed to come back and you’ll be attacked by even more vegetables!” 

_Of course, let’s not be hasty_ , he decided. After all, if his babysitter was willing to throw out vegetables, wanted to keep secrets from his mum and was really pretty then he couldn’t be so bad. Kageyama took Hinata’s hand, his lips tugging upwards slightly when the boy only grinned. Yeah, Hinata was really pretty, Tanaka be damned. His babysitter rocked.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so tired that this is probably the weirdest, stupidest, worst thing i've ever written  
> but do i care ???  
> literally no  
> i have had the worst day EVER  
> and so i'm just yeah,,,,  
> i'll be editing this later maybe idk  
> BUT  
> im writing another bit of kagehina which i already know is a lot better eh,,,  
> why am i posting this even though all my body is screaming not to?  
> because i j u s t d o n t c a r e a n y m o r e  
> bye
> 
> also, why is it that kags is the lil babe ?? because kags is younger due to his birthday (i feel u kags u have no idea how much i feel u )


End file.
